A New Perspective of Love
by thebrokentheory
Summary: Yasmin is one of a kind . Rebel, young and free, she boards on a journey that takes place on the other side of the Atlantic, in a little reservation that no one knows of . What happens when there's no turning back and the consequences have to be faced ? Will she succumb in fear and worry or will she stand it for the ones she loves ? Jacob/OC
1. New Start

**A/N: This fic starts in the beggining of the Summer of 2005, which is (according to the books) between Twilight's end and New Moon's start . So, basicly this is Rated M for language and maybeeee for later chapters (if you know what I mean) . Though I doubt that ... Any suggestions ? Help ? Do you want it ?**

**So basicly it's Rated M so I can do what the hell I feel like doing .**

**Anyway, I own nothing, except Yasmin, Isaiah and Joseph (Yasmin's and Isaiah's Dad) .**

**Enjoyyy ;)**

**New Start**

The shy sun was hiding behind the clouds that covered almost the whole sky .  
'' But who the hell am I, to trust you to choose our Summer vacation destiny ?! ''  
Dad turned around to look at me disbelievingly .  
'' I don't think you have a cause of complaint while I am carrying half of your luggage '' he said . '' By the way, this is not for vacation, this is for the rest of your life . ''  
'' Yeah, yeah . For the rest of my life until I go on tour with AC/DC . And that's not even a third of my luggage, old man . ''  
'' Old man my ass ! For your information, I am very well preserved '' he responded, doing what he though it was his ''sexy pose'' .  
'' Oh my God, the view is burning my eyes ! '' I joked, theatrically blocking my eye view with my hands, causing both me and dad to burst out laughing .  
There I was in Washington, USA . New city, new country, new life . My whole childhood left behind, locked on my old home in Portugal .  
I was leaning against a wall of the Port Angeles Airport with my dad's playful company, waiting my older brother's, Isaiah, return from the men's WC. I was thinking about what a little reservation named La Push in the Olympic Peninsula could bring to my life . Millions of questions were bombarding on my head . Would I make friends ? Would I like the town ? Would I trip over a rock and go to the hospital were the doctors would have to amputate my leg and I woul-  
'' Oh yeah, now that's what I call 'release' '' Isaiah said, returning from the WC . '' The wonders of a toilet .''  
'' Gross, Isaiah . I can't believe you said that . ''  
He just laughed it off .  
'' Well, c'mon boys, grab your stuff and move your butts '' dad told us .  
I rolled my eyes . Dad has the habit of calling us '' boys '' . Even though everyone knows that I am a GIRL .  
'' Old habits die hard, sis '' Isaiah said, grabbing the luggage while our dad was already walking away, towards the exit .  
'' Don't tell me . ''  
We started to follow our dad through the sea of people that was in the airport .  
'' Ya' know , the town better have hot chicks '' I laughed . '' Otherwise, I'm leaving '' he said .  
'' Likewise, but with boys '' I smirked, winking .  
'' A-hem . I don't think so, young lady . They gotta' get through me first . ''  
'' If you know what's good to your health, you wouldn't dare '' I warned .  
'' Pleas...''  
'' Boys ! Move ! Faster ! '' we heard dad say, too impatient to wait .  
'' We'll talk about this later '' Isaiah said, pointing a finger to me .  
'' Yeah, I don't think so '' I said . '' Race ya to the exit ? ''  
'' I'm carrying the triple of what you are carrying . I don't think it would be fair . ''  
'' Whatever '' I said . '' Loser ... ''  
'' At three . One, two, three ! '' and he took off running, leaving me behind .  
'' You ass ! That's cheating ! '' I said, running towards the exit as well .  
When I reached the exit, Isaiah was laughing victoriously and dad was smiling .  
'' I won '' Isaiah sang .  
'' Great for you . Do you want a biscuit as a reward ? ''  
Isaiah dropped the luggage and, in a second, had me on a headlock .  
'' Ah ! '' I screamed . '' Isaiah ! Let go off me, you idiot ! ''  
'' Isaiah Joseph, leave your sister alone '' dad warned .  
'' Don't worry dad . I ... got ... this . '' I told him with difficulty . Isaiah was using to much force .  
_**The bastard .**_  
I dropped the bags I was carrying and I used my left foot to make Isaiah fall, while I elbowed him on the ribs . He instantly let go off me fell on the floor .  
'' Who wins now, huh ? That's right, me ! '' I grinned victoriously .  
'' Enough of messing around . Grab your stuff and let's go '' dad said .  
As soon as we exited the building it started to rain . I already knew that the rain was something inevitable in Washington, but honestly, did it have to start to rain in that precise fucking moment ? Did it really ?  
'' Now that's what I call Summer '' I mumbled .

**A/N: Like it ? Please let me know ;) R&R **


	2. Unpacking Evening

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Yasmin, Isaiah and Joseph .**

**R&R please ;) On with the chapter :**

**Unpacking Evening**

'' Hey Yasmin, where's dad ? '' Isaiah asked, leaning against my new bedroom's door .  
'' I think he went visiting an old friend . ''  
'' An old friend ? ''  
'' Yeah . His name was something like, ... Manny ? No, that was not it . '' I said, trying to remember the name that dad had mentioned . '' Bolt, Blake, Bill, Billy,... Billy ! Yes, his name's Billy . ''  
'' Hum, 'kay '' he said, obviously losing interest . '' Look, if dad comes back and I'm still not here, tell him I went out . ''  
I took my eyes of off my Batman shirt that I was unpacking to look at him .  
'' Out ? '' I asked . '' Where you goin' ? ''  
'' Get some chicks . ''  
'' God, you're impossible '' I told him, laughing while Isaiah walked away .  
I took my phone out off my pants back-pocket and put on ''Smoke on The Water'' by Deep Purple playing as loud as my phone speakers would let me . Why not to finish unpacking my things at the sound of good old rock ?  
'' Smoke on the water ... and fire in the sky ! '' I sang, doing my fantastic air guitar solo, since my guitars and a big part of my belongings had been left behind in Portugal . '' Smoke on the wa ... ''  
I was interrupted by my phone ringing tone that signaled that I had a new text . It was Isaiah .  
'' I'm so fucking awesome ;) '' it said .  
'' What did you do ? '' I answered .  
Half a minute later, he replied '' Friends :) '' .  
_**What . The . Fuck .**_  
My eyes widened .  
He just had left the house and he already had friends ?!  
'' Fucking social :p '' I replied .  
'' Jealous ? '' he asked .  
'' Jealous ? Me ? Please, of course not '' I lied .  
'' Sure, sure. I'll pretend that's true ;) '' he wrote .  
I was about to trow my phone away when I remembered a very important factor .  
'' Are they hot ? '' I asked .  
'' Don't . Even . Think . 'Bout . It . '' he wrote .  
I didn't pursued him anymore . I knew better than that . I knew that his protective side wouldn't let me cross that line. Ever .  
Well, at least, not in front of him ...

**IMPORTANT A/N: Hey guys ! Please review and leave comments, it doesn't cost a thing ! :) It's free, I promisse :3 Sooooo sorry for the SHORT CHAPTER, it's really just a filler . I promise the next one will be bigger . I just want to get a Betareader before I continue this fic, okay ? If you are interested or anything, let me know ! And also let me know what you think about this fic, please . I need your opinion to know if I should keep on with this or just delete it .**

** Do you have any ideas you'd like to see on the fic ? if you do please let me know !**

** In the new chapter she finally gets to meet Jacob :) So stay tune to that . Alright, bye :) R&R PLEASE**


	3. Stranger

**A/N : Important ! In Portugal there's no '911', it's '112' . Why you need to know ? You'll see :3 Hope you like it !**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Yasmin, Isaiah and Joseph . **

**Stranger**

I layed on the rocky ground of First Beach, one of the several beaches of La Push .

Everything about this beach was so different of the sunny and warm beaches I learned to love, back in Portugal . My idea of going to surf was turning less ''appetizing'' . The water was so dark, almost black, even at sun light . There was some islands in the horizon, full of pine trees . A beautiful sight . Different, but beautiful . I've always loved pine trees, anyways .  
'' At three '' I mumbled, grabbing my surfboard and putting it under my arm . '' One, two, ... three ! ''  
I ran in the direction of the water, as fast as I could, before I could change me mind . I had to do it .  
_** Shit, shit, shit, **_I thought as soon as my head emerged from the icy water . _**I forgot to fully dress my surfing suit .  
**_I had only dressed it to my hips .  
_**Aw, what the hell . Screw it .  
**_I swam further away from the coast .  
I could feel my body adapting to the temperature of the freezing water, thought I was pretty sure I would get sick . It was a lot more cooler than I had ever imagined .  
_**Fuck .  
**_I hated not being able to do anything and hated being miserable blowing my nose every five seconds .  
I stopped swimming when I thought I was far enough to get good waves . I wasn't looking foward to get too far . I mean, I didn't know what the hell was under me because of that stupid dark water . In Portugal it was cool : the water was clean and I knew that there were no sharks because ... Well, I don't really know why, but Portugal just doesn't have sharks . And you can't say the same of the States, can you ? Just the thought of what was under me made me shiver .  
_**Get a grip .**_ _**Just think about waiting for the perfect wave .  
**_I slightly turned around to look at the beach and saw a group of people hanging out on the beach and listening to some music . I was about to consider go meet them later, when the sound of a big wave hit me . I slightly turned around to look at a enormous wave coming towards me .  
_**Oh my, ain't this my lucky day .  
**_I turned again, and focused ahead of me . For a moment, it seemed like everyone on the beach was looking in my direction . I pushed that thought away as I could feel the wave making the water retreat . I forced my arms to push me forward , and on the right moment, I quickly got up from the board putting myself on a slightly crouched position .  
_**You're mine .  
**_I felt free . The water temperature was now insignificant . Nothing could stop me, nothing .  
Surfing was a hobby of mine . I started when I was thirteen years old, on a camping trip with my family . I liked bodyboarding too, it was my dad's favorite sport . Well, maybe after football . Or soccer . Isn't how Americans call it ? It's kind of stupid to me . I mean, don't Americans play ''their'' football with their hands ? We, Europeans, play it with our feet . I personally feel like they totally stole the name, but whatever . I don't really like soccer . Though dad says I'm good at it .  
_**God figures why ...**_

Some waves later, I decided to go back to the beach . Despite all the pleasure and freedom that surf provided me, I was starting to feel exhausted and my limbs were almost completely numb . I slowly went back to the shore, and laid next to the clothes I had left in the sand . I closed my eyes and let the sound of the waves crashing lull me to sleep .  
'' Hey '' the unknown voice startled me, making me open my eyes . '' Sorry ! I didn't mean to scare you . Only wanted to know if you're okay . ''  
_**What the f..., **_I thought as I looked over to my left to be faced with a pair of deep brown eyes . Seated by my side was a guy, apparently older than me, with long black hair partially covered by a baggy grey beanie . His russet skin which made me immediately know that he was from La Push . He seemed so friendly ... and attractive .  
_**Heeeeeeeell yeah .  
**_'' Oh yeah, I'm fine . Thanks . '' I said . '' Why ? ''  
'' Oh, you know, you just seemed really tired '' he replied .  
'' I'm fine . The exhaustion goes away . ''  
'' Good '' he answered, smiling . '' So ... I saw what you did there '' he said, pointing to the ocean . '' I mean, not only me, everyone saw . It's a little impossible not to notice when somebody, especially a girl, dares to surf in La Push . I bet your legs are numb '' he laughed .  
'' My legs ? Please, I can't feel my whole body ! ''  
We laughed .  
'' You know, when you got on that tube we were honestly thinking on calling 911 '' he said .  
_**911 ? What the hell ?  
**_'' 911 ? '' I asked, confused .  
'' Yep . ''  
'' Am I supposed to know what that is ? ''  
He laughed a little until he noticed my confused expression . He looked at me funny before realization hit him, like he had remembered something .  
'' You're not from here, are you ? '' he asked .  
'' No. I mean, otherwise we'd have met before, right ? La Push doesn't look like such a big town ''  
'' Of course '' he said, like the idea pleased him . '' It's just that, this is a small town and normally we know if we have new ' neighbors ' . But you must be a tourist . ''  
'' Actually, I'm not '' I said, making his face light up a bit . '' I just moved here days ago . ''  
'' Oh, cool '' he said with a big smile, making me smile back .  
_**Indians are so nice .**_  
'' Wait... '' he said . '' You're Isaiah's sister ! ''  
'' You know Isaiah ? '' I asked .  
'' Yeah, he's been hanging out with us. 'Us' as me and my friends . He's a cool guy ''  
_**So those were the friends he was talking about .  
**_'' I thought he had said that you were 14 ... ''  
'' I am '' I said, making his eyes widen with amazement .  
'' Don't take this wrong, but you look older . I mean, I'd give you 16 . ''  
'' I wish '' I said, laughing . '' But really, I'm 14 . Going to turn 15 in two months . And you, how old ? ''  
_**Please don't be too old, please don't be too old, please don't be too ol-  
**_'' I'm 15 . ''  
'' What ? No way ! **You** look older ! Much older, like 18 ! ''  
He laughed .  
'' I know, I'm too tall for my age '' he said, with a proud smile on his face .  
'' How tall ? ''  
'' Around 5 feet 8 inches '' he answered proudly .  
_**Shit, Americans don't use centimeters .**_  
'' Hum,... do you know how many centimeters that is ? ''  
'' Why ? '' he asked, confused . '' Oh, let me guess, different kind of math ? ''  
'' Yeah '' I smiled .  
'' Well, then that'd be ... Around 178 centimeters, if I'm right . ''  
'' Wow, how'd you know that ? ''  
'' It's what happens when you decide to listen to Math's teacher for once in life '' he answered, making me laugh . '' And you, how tall ? ''  
'' 172 centimeters, which is ... ''  
'' Around 5 feet and 7 inches '' he finished . '' Not so small yourself '' he said, slightly surprised . '' I mean, for a girl that's pale . They tend to be small ''  
'' Yeah ... ''  
There I was, in a strange beach next to a friendly native american stranger, who I was comfortably talking to . What was wrong with me ? I had no idea . And I could not care less . However, I still didn't know his name .  
'' Hey, I'm Yasmin '' I said, sticking out my hand and hoping he would say his name in return .  
He took my hand in his and shook it .  
'' I'm Jacob . Jacob Black .''

**A/N : R&R pleaseeeeeee ! C'mon guys, I want to know what you think ! Please comment :3 Please :) Questions, ideas, anything ? Tell me, please .**


	4. Rock, paper, scissors

**A/N : Okay, I know I've been gone for a while . I'm so sorry about that, I really am . I don't even have a valid excuse, which makes me feel a lot worse . But enough about me . Anyway, I've decided that I WONT BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER until I have at least 5 more reviews . I mean, I really need it . Even if you don't like it just tell me what you think so that I can try and make it more pleasable, I guess . Really guys, c'mon . I beg you *on my knees begging* . And if you like it TELL ME PLEASE .**

**Btw, thanks to _Yaz_ for the review . You don't how much it meant to me . I mean, MY FIRST REVIEW EVER ANNNND IT WAS POSITIVE ! *So happy* . And to answer to you I kind of have an idea of what I want to do and where I want to go with this fic and basicly what I can tell you is that this starts months after he met Bella at that Twilight party/bonfire where he tells her a part of the Quileute legends for the first time and his crush for her starts . So basicly that party happened about 3 months ago, in March (literally) . And that's what it is . Jacob only has a crush for Bella and then it eventually go away and well, you know why *wink, wink* .**

**Okay, I have to admit that I own nothing *cries miserably* EXCEPT Yasmin, Isaiah and the coolest Rock n' Roll dad out there - Joseph .**

**Enjoy, my loves**

**Rock, paper, scissors**

'' Rock, paper, scissors '' Isaiah and I said in unison .

'' AH ! Scissors cut papeeeeerrr '' Isaiah sang, in the most annoying sing-song voice .  
'' Yeah, right . Act cocky all you want, but I'll be kicking your ass if you keep doing it . ''  
'' Like you could stop this machine . ''  
'' Do not challenge me '' I warned .  
'' I can do whatever I want '' he retorted .  
'' I am Yasmin Gomes . Argument won . ''  
'' And I am ... ''  
'' Going to help me with the car repair shop '' dad finished Isaiah's sentence .  
'' But I thought you had payed people to help you with that ? '' Isaiah answered, not sure if it was a question or a statement .  
'' I did . ''  
'' AH ! Get some, ass-hole ! '' I said pointing a finger to Isaiah .  
**_ I'm not going to woooooork, I'm not going to woooooork, I'm not going to woo..._**  
'' You are coming too, Yas '' said dad, destroying my inner happiness .  
'' What ?! ''  
'' _You_ get some, little sister of my heart '' Isaiah said, grinning like the total idiot he was . And still is . But I love him .  
'' Enough you too . '' dad ordered . '' Sometimes I don't even know if you two are joking or simply don't have respect for one another . ''  
'' We're just joking . You know that, dad ''  
'' Yeah '' I agreed .  
Dad only rolled his eyes .  
'' Well, whatever . Let's go '' he said .  
'' _Hey Ho ! Let's Go !_ '' I and Isaiah sang together .  
'' C'mon, Lil' Ramones . Let's check out the shop ''  
And we went, like the good kids we were ... Not .

_Later that day ..._

Dad parked the car in front of a big building that I assumed was the car repair shop . He had said that it was located in one of the main avenues of the town of Forks, so that it was more likely for customers to stop by . Not that the shop had many of them ...  
You see, in the short 15 minutes trip from La Push to Forks, dad had told me and Isaiah that he had bought the shop to this guy called John Dowling, or something . Apparently this John had decided to sell the store since he hadn't enough customers to provide him money to pay the bills . Dad said that it was because the price of Dowling's services didn't match the quality . Oh well .  
Dad had always had this passion for cars AND motorcycles . Especially the vintage ones . He doesn't show it because he acts all tough and all that crap, but I know that when he sees a vintage car or motocycle he goes all fangirl inside . You can see it through the glow in his eyes . True verdict .  
And I have to admit that I go a little fangirl inside too when I see vintage vehicles . Or anything vintage at all . Anything old and retro, vintage-like is p-e-r-f-e-c-t for me . Just saying in case anyone wants to buy me a gift . Just saying .  
Anyways, I got out of the car as soon as dad parked - an old habit of mine - and regreted it as soon as I was exposed to the landslide rain of Washington .  
**_Ooooh, fuck ._**_**  
**_'' This rain is a bitch, huh, sista' ? '' Isaiah said, handing me an umbrella . Not just an umbrella, my favorite umbrella . My _Rolling Stones _umbrella .  
'' Thanks '' I mumbled .  
'' Y'welcome . ''  
'' Wow, internet wasn't kidding when it said that it rained like crazy in here '' dad exclaimed .  
**_No shit, Sherlock ._**  
'' You don't say, dad . '' I and Isaiah both replied sarcastically .  
We all exchanged glances and then burst out laughing like the crazy family we were .  
'' I... I... I swear, '' dad said between gasps and laughter . '' I swear you two are the copy of each other . We gotta go check the birth certificates someday, so that I can be sure that you're not twins . You could have fooled me, your own father ! ''  
'' I know, dad . We know '' I said .  
**_We know ..._**

**A/N : Just a lil' family bonding . Want more chapters ? AT LEAST GIMME 5 REVIEWS . Only 5, pleaseeeeee . R&R, R&R, R&R .**


	5. A Lot Of Indians In Here, Pt 1

**A/N: Thank you so God damn much for the reviews, the favs and the follows ! And my special thanks as gotta go to BlueEyedSalvatore for all of those reviews . You made my day . And to answer your question, I don't really know when Jake's gonna become a wolf . I'm just kind of going with the flow, you know ? ( I just rhymed xD )**

**As I was writing this - what can I say - it kind of got too long to put it up in only one chapter . So I'm dividing this one in parts ( two or three ) .**

**Gimme 10 reviews, and I'll post the next chapter :3**

**BTW ! YES, I DID CHANGE THE COVER IMAGE .**

**On with it :**

**A Lot Of Indians In Here, Pt. 1 **

_**Kick, kick, kick, head, kick, kick, around the world, kick, head, kick, ki-  
**_''Are you gonna pass me the fucking ball or what ? ''  
'' Shut up, Iz . ''  
_**Kick, head, hold on, kick, kic-  
**_'' I'm hangin' up in here … ''  
'' I said ' Shut the fuck up, Isaiah ' '' ! ''  
'' No . You said 'Shut up, Iz' '' the bastard had a grin plastered in his face .  
_**Ignore him . Ignore him . Igno- Kick, kick, kick, kick, k-  
**_'' You don't even like football ! '' he complained .  
'' We are in the United States of America, it's 'soccer' in here . ''  
'' You don't even fucking agree with that ! Gimme' the ball ! ''  
'' Agree with what ? ''  
_**Head, kick, kick, kick, head, around the worl-**_  
He huffed in annoyance .  
'' Don't fucking play stupid . ''  
'' Me ? Never in my poor humble life '' I said, as innocently as I could .  
_**Innocent, me ? Yeah, right . Let me laugh at that .**_  
'' JUST PASS ME THE DAMN BALL, JESUS CHRIST ! ''  
'' Oh My, Oh My . Comparing me to Jesus ? As in Jesus Christ ? God, I feel important . ''  
'' AM I FUCKING HEARING SWEARING OUTSIDE ?! '' we heard dad yelling from the house .  
'' WHY WOULD THAT BE, DAD ?! '' Isaiah and myself yelled back .  
'' STOP PLAYING TWIN GAMES AT ME, I'M YOUR FATHER ! NO SWEARING, HEAR ME ? AND YOU'RE NOT TWINS, SO QUIT THAT . YOU TWO CONFUSE ME ! ''  
'' OKAY, DAD '' we answered .  
'' I SAID ' STOP ANSWERING AT THE SAME TIME ' . ''  
'' NO . YOU SAID ' STOP PLAYI- ''  
'' DON'T COME AT ME WITH YOUR DAMN CORRECTIONS, ISAIAH JOSEPH ! '' dad yelled .  
_**Let men have their discussion . Kick, kick, around the world, around the world, kick, he-  
**_'' I'm still waiting . ''  
'' UGH ! YOU WANT THE BALL ? FINE, HAVE IT '' I grabbed the ball with my hand and threw it at him with all the force within me . Well, more like threw it right at his face .  
'' MY FUCKING NOSE ! ''  
_**Ups .  
**_'' Sorry ... ''  
'' I'm gonna get ice or whatever … '' I heard him mumble before he went into the house .  
_**I have to be more careful,… Or not . He deserved it . In a way …  
**_'' Wow . Now this is what I call 'girl power' '' I heard someone say, followed by two snorts .  
_**Wha -  
**_As I turned around, I saw three boys coming close to … me ?  
_**-t the fuck ?**_ _**  
**_All of them were tall . All of them were red skinned . All of them were … Indian .  
_**What did you expect when you live in an Indian reservation, Sherlock ? Ugh .  
**_Basically the only thing that distinguished them from one another was the hair length . The one in the left had chin-length straight black hair . The one in the middle had short black hair . And the one in the right had long shiny black hair that was tied in a pony tai-  
'' Jacob ! ''  
As soon as he heard that I had recognised him, his face lit up and he gave me that one-billion-dollar smile .  
_**I wish my teeth were that white .  
**_'' Yasmin '' he saluted back .  
As soon as my name rolled out of his mouth, the other two boys looked at him like he had grown a third eye .  
'' You … know … each other ? '' the short-haired asked .  
'' Yeah … we met in First Beach, last week '' Jacob answered .  
'' Oh, THAT Yasmin '' the short-haired said, earning a slap on the head from Jacob .  
_**'' THAT Yasmin '' ?! Who's the bitch ?  
**_'' Any other 'Yasmin' around ? ''  
'' No, no, no . Quil is just a little bit … stupid sometimes . '' Jacob said .  
_**Qu-what ?  
**_'' Qu-Quil ? ''  
'' Yeah, Quil . Oh . Almost forgot . Yasmin this is Quil, the short-haired, and that's Embry . Quil, Embry, meet Yasmin . ''_**  
**_Quil extended his hand, which I took in mine, and gave it a squeeze . It kinda looked like he was flexing his biceps .  
'' I'm Quil Ateara . Nice to meet you, Yasmin … ?  
'' Gomes . And nice to meet you too '' I said, which earned me a wink from him before he let my hand go .  
'' Hey there, Yasmin . I'm Embry, Embry Call '' he waved .  
'' Hey '' I waved back .  
'' So, what were you doing with poor Isaiah over here ? '' Jacob asked stiffing in a laugh .  
'' Oh, well . Hum, he wanted the ball so, yeah . I wasn't expecting to throw it right at is nose, but I guess he kind of deserved it . ''  
'' And what was he doing to such a gorgeous girl like you ? '' Quil asked .  
_**Oh, stop it you . Wait, did Jacob just stepped on Quil's foot? Whatever .  
**_'' Hum, … I guess he was interrupting my incredible inner monologue . ''  
'' And what would that monologue be about ? '' Quil asked .  
'' About kicks and, … Dude, are you flirting with me ? ''  
Dead silence .  
Then Embry burst out laughing, followed by Jacob who looked, can you say ' unsure about Quil's flirting ' ?  
I founded myself joining them in their laughter and soon Quil joined us too .  
'' Not every girl would say stuff like that out loud, you know '' Embry spoke .  
'' I do . And for my defense I can say that that makes me a pretty cool person '' I wiggled my brows suggestively making them laugh a little more .  
'' I guess it does '' Jacob said .  
'' Well, I was just saying . ''  
'' So, your brother ? '' Embry asked .  
'' Going to get ice . He should have been here by now . Unless he's planning revenge on me, then he'll be inside for another couple of hours doing anything he has to do to get me 'trapped' or something . ''  
'' ' Trapped ' ? '' Quil asked this time .  
'' You see, we're constantly playing pranks on one another, even though this time I hurt him accidentally, but that doesn't matter . Some of our pranks have ended in not such a good way, so dad established rules . Basically those rules imply no physical pain, which means Isaiah can't hurt me physically and I have to try and not hurt him . Physically . ''  
'' You ? Hurting Isaiah ? '' Quil asked again, stiffing in a … laugh ?  
'' You'd be surprised, Quil , You'd be surprised . '' I said, with a mischievous smile .  
And surprised he did look, making both Jacob and Embry chuckle .  
'' That was a pretty badass line, wasn't it ? Thank you, thank you . ''  
'' Your so full of yourself, sis . ''  
We all looked in the direction my house to see no other than Isaiah Gomes with ice in his nose . Literally .  
'' You know, Einstein, your skin is going to burn if you directly put ice on it '' I told him .  
'' It's burning either way . You little bitc- evil, you're lucky it didn't bleed . ''  
'' I'm lucky or **you**'re lucky ? ''  
'' **You**'re lucky . I would kick your as- butt if it did . ''  
Jacob's, Embry's and Quil's eyes were swinging between me and Isaiah with … Can I say '' humor '' ?_**  
**_'' So, this is what a Portuguese family is like ? '' Quil asked .  
'' Well, … ''  
'' Well, … ''  
'' We do swear a lot '' I and Isaiah said in unison making them all chuckle .  
'' Yeah, like … Like Irish people '' Iz said .  
'' Wow, wow, wow . Hold on . We don't swear that much . ''  
'' Yeah, but they've got great beer '' he said .  
'' And do Portuguese have great beer ? '' asked Quil, looking straight at me, wiggling his eyebrows .  
_**Did Jacob just … slightly glared ?  
**_'' Fuc- I mean, hell yeah . ''  
'' Agree '' Isaiah said .  
'' You know, you can actually swear . We're not kids '' Embry told us .  
'' Oh, you don't mind ? '' I asked .  
'' Nope '' Jacob, Quil and Embry answered at the same time, popping the 'p' .  
'' You sure ? ''  
'' Yep '' they answered again .  
'' Positive ? ''  
'' Yep '' they answered one more time .  
'' One hundred and ten percent sure ? ''  
'' Yes, you can communicate freely with us '' Jacob said, laughing .  
'' I warned you '' I said, pointing a finger at them .  
'' So,... you're a bad girl then ? ''_**  
**_

**A/N : I WILL ONLY POST NEXT CHAPTER when I get 10 reviews ;) See ya, loves 3**


	6. A Lot Of Indians In Here, Pt 2

**A/N: OH GOSH, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW ! YOU MUST HATE ME RIGHT NOW :C PLEASE DON'T ! IT'S JUST THAT MY LAPTOP HAS CRASHED . AND I MEAN LIKE, FELL TO THE FLOOR . YES, I KNOW, I'M SOOOOOO LUCKY :( FORGIVE ME**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ROCK 'TIL THE END OF TIMES !**

**Jojo, no . Jacob is still not a werewolf . He will be, later . And yes, they are still very young but I am planning to make this story until they like, turn 18/19 or so . So don't worry . They just met on the beach on chapter 3, lil' bit of chemistry and nothing more . They're gonna be friends first, then best friends, then friends with benefits and then ... you-know-what .**

**So, here we go :**

**A Lot Of Indians In Here, Pt. 2**

'' So, you're a bad girl then ? '' Quil asked, clearly flirting .

'' A-hem . MOVING FOWARD, what made you stop by our house ? '' Isaiah asked .  
_**Protective ass-hole .  
**_'' Oh, just wanted to see you wanted to go with us to the cliffs with us '' Jacob answered .  
'' Cliffs ? '' Isaiah and I asked .  
'' Yeah . Jump '' Embry said .  
_**Are they shitting me ? Cliffs plus the word ''jump'' should not be in the same sentence . EVER . They're joking, right ? Tell me they are .  
**_'' What ? '' Iz said .  
_**Thank you for voicing my thoughts . Though, in a much more educated way …  
**_ '' As in, jumping from a cliff to the ocean ? '' Iz asked .  
'' Of course '' Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders . '' It's fun and a bit frightening, but that just gives us more rush . Pure adrenaline . ''  
_**Oh, really …  
**_'' Sure ? '' Isaiah said, not sure if he was stating it or asking it .  
'' Don't tell me the little boy is afraid '' Quil joked, pouting his bottom lip .  
'' Pff, please . Afraid of what ? Let's do this '' though I knew Isaiah was a afraid, I could still catch a little bit of excitement in his eyes .  
_**It must not be that tall if they jump from it, right ?**_  
'' Alright . Go get your stuff '' Quil said .  
'' Five minutes '' Isaiah answered, already running towards the front door of the house .  
'' Hey, you wanna come ? '' Jacob asked me .  
'' Oh, me ? Sure, why not ? ''  
Jacob showed off his signature smile, clearly liking my answer .  
_**If you like it, I like it *mental wink* .  
**_In the corner of my eye, I saw Quil elbowing Embry's arm and both shared knowing smiles .  
_**What are those smiles about ? … Anyway, I feel like I'm forgetting something …  
**_'' Hey, you all have come here by walk, right ? '' I said, not seeing any vehicle around .  
'' Yeah . You got a ride ? '' Jacob asked .  
_**You are reading my thoughts .  
**_'' Yeah . Back in the garage . Come '' I told them .  
I led them to the back of the quite big house we had here in La Push . Actually, our house was pretty isolated from the rest of the La Push civilization, just like dad liked . Far from people, close to nature . And this was the closest to nature you could get in Washington . I wonder how the guys found it so easily …  
_**Maybe Isaiah gave them directions or something … That must be it .  
**_'' Guys, how did you found our home so easily ? ''  
'' Isaiah gave us directions '' Jacob answered .  
'' Oh, okay . ''  
Finally we got around the house to face a pretty big garage . It was sort of a mix of all the family member's hobbies, like back in Portugal . We had cars, to of them were for me or Isaiah to fix, bikes, bicycles, guitars hanging on the walls ( most of them were mine ), amplifiers here and there, a lot of different instruments, all the necessary equipment of different kind of sports like soccer, football, tennis, baseball, ping-pong, volleyball, skateboarding, surfboarding, bodyboarding, rollerblading, and many, many others . We also had weightlifting machinesand the walls were covered by posters of Rock n' Roll, Metal and Heavy Metal bands such as Rolling Stones, AC/DC, Ramones, Metallica, Red Hot Chili Peppers, System of a Down, Nirvana, and much more . A true paradise for men and girls like me .  
'' This is the garage ? '' Quil asked, stunned . In fact, all of them seemed stunned .  
'' Well, yeah . A bit messy, but yeah . ''  
'' Messy ? You say that because you haven't seen mine '' Jacob said .  
I laughed .  
'' Well, by the time I see it I'm sure mine will be messier . We kind of just moved in a month ago so there hasn't been much time to mess around down here . ''  
While I was saying that to Jacob, Quil looked at Embry and wiggled his eyebrows .  
_**Alright …  
**_'' You know, this garage is pretty awesome '' Embry said .  
'' Yeah … '' Jacob agreed .  
'' Awesome ? Guys, please . This is wicked '' Quil said, clearly pumped up .  
'' I try '' I said, a little proud of my garage .  
'' **You** try ? I- You- What do you mean ? '' Quil asked .  
'' Well, when most of the stuff in here arrived by boat, since we kind of left a lot behind in Portugal, I sorta did all the decoration . 'Cuz Isaiah is lazy as fuck and he got the genes from dad . They just helped me get the things inside and that was because I threatened them that I wouldn't be doing dinner if they at least didn't help just a little . ''  
The guys chuckled .  
'' So, I guess they don't know how to cook ? ''  
'' Once they tried to make steak with mashed potatoes and let me tell you, Jacob : it looked and tasted like fucking cement . And I consider myself ' nice ' for only comparing it to cement . '' I answered and all of them laughed . '' It's not funny, really '' but they only laughed harder . '' If you tasted it right now, I wouldbe the one laughing my ass off . ''  
'' C'mon, can't be that bad '' Jacob said, still laughing .  
'' You're right . It was worst . Way fucking worst ''  
But they kept on laughing while I of my disgusted face .  
_**Well, fuck that . To say that I was disgusted by that piece of shit is a fucking understatement .  
**_'' You do actually swear a lot '' Embry observed .  
'' Well, would say something like 'pardon for such language', but I've warned you . And it's not a big deal . Not in Portugal, anyway . It's just … how we communicate, I guess . And I don't swear **that **much . Sometimes it just comes out … ''  
'' Sometimes '' Quil snickered which earned him a good slap in the head . '' Dude, chill ! Just joking, Jake . ''  
Suddently Jacob, or '' Jake '' as Quil called him, turned to me with a embarrassed look taking over his features . Like he had forgot I was there for a split .  
_**Wait … Was I not supposed to see that slap ?  
**_'' Is that a Cadillac ? Look, Jake '' Embry said .  
_**Why do I feel like Embry was saving Jacob's ass ?  
**_'' Oh, oh . Yeah, man . It is . I- Hum, pretty awesome . '' he walked close to the Cadillacthat was in the back of the garage, along with Embry and Quil . '' Nice … Very nice . ''  
'' It's a 1957 Cadillac – '' I started .  
'' Eldorado Brougham '' Jacob finished .  
'' How did you know ? '' I asked .  
_** You fucking moron, his a boy . He must know those stuff .**_ _**  
**_'' You could say that I like working with cars, building them ... And motorcycles too . ''  
'' For real ? Like, really built them ? '' I was really impressed . I mean, build them from the start ? Wow .  
'' Yeah . When I have time and parts '' he flashed me a proud smile . '' Actually, you haven't seen a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit around, have you ? '' he asked, jokingly .  
'' Volkswagen ? They have awesome cars . And vans . Oh, I love those vans .''  
'' Wait, wait, wait . I must be dreaming '' Jacob said . '' Quil, Embry, pinch me . ''  
'' If you say so '' Embry said before he pinched him .  
'' I think punching you would be more effective '' Quil said . But before he could hit Jacob's face, he grabbed Quil's wrist .  
'' I was kidding, you idiots . And you both know it . '' Jacob told them with narrowed eyes .  
I chuckled lightly .  
'' What I was trying to say is that, huh, well '' Jacob scratched his neck . '' Do you **actually** know about cars ? ''  
'' And motorbikes . Yeah, I do '' they looked at me in disbelief . '' Oh, come on . Is it that hard to find a girl who know about cars and bikes ? ''  
'' Yeah '' they all answered in unison .  
I groaned .  
'' You're right, you're right . But I do, really . ''  
'' Prove it '' Quil challenged .  
_**Are you for fucking real ?  
**_'' You mean like, **right now** ? ''  
'' Yep '' he said, popping the 'p' .  
'' Ugh, let me see '' I started roaming around the garage, looking for something to prove that I actually know the difference between gasoline and water . Don't mind my choose at words . It just came out .  
'' I bet you guys ten bucks she can't impress us '' Quil said .  
_**Well fuck you very much for the amazing vote of confidence .  
**_'' Jeez, Quil . Thanks a fucking lot '' I sarcastically stated .  
'' You're welcome, sugar '' he replied .  
I made a gagging sound, making both Embry and Jacob laugh .  
'' C'mon, I bet ten that she can '' Jacob said .  
_**Good bet, Jacob Black . Good bet .  
**_'' Thank you, Jacob . See Quil, see ? ''  
'' Whatever . This is just easy money '' he said .  
'' For Jacob ! ''  
'' Ha-ha . Very funny, Gomes '' Quil stuck his tongue out at me .  
'' Who laughs last, laughs longest, Ateara '' I said smugly .  
'' Uuuh, you're down, Quil '' Embry said .  
'' Shut it, Embry . ''  
'' Admit it '' Jacob said, crossing his arms in front of his chest .  
Apparently he and Embry were enjoying this verbal showdown between me and Quil . A lot . Maybe too much .  
_**That reminds me …**_  
'' You still haven't made your bet, dear Embry '' I said, catching him of guard .  
'' I, hum … I'll go fifty-fifty . ''  
_**Not so bad, I guess .  
**_'' What ? You can't do that ! That's impossible '' Quil reasoned .  
'' Nothing is impossible in this world, Ateara . N-O-T-H-I-N-G . '' I spelled .  
He narrowed his eyes at me .  
'' You're on '' he said .  
_** Let me get that screwdriver and I'll tell him ho-  
**_'' Let's go ! '' Isaiah busted in the garage .  
'' What ? No ! I was about to show Qui- ''  
'' Yeah, yeah, yeah . Moving on, are we taking the van ? ''  
'' The Volkswagen ? As in MY Volkswagen ? ''  
'' Get over yourself, you're not even allowed to drive . ''  
'' Pff, that doesn't matter '' I turned to Embry, Quil and Jacob . '' If you know what I mean '' and winked making them chuckle .  
Isaiah only rolled his eyes .  
'' Are we taking her or not ? ''  
'' I gues- ''  
'' Great '' he walked up to the truck, which was kind of hidden in the back of the garage, not even letting me finish my answer .  
_**An Isaiah's classic . Moron …  
**_'' Hold on a second . When you said you loved VW vans I didn't know you actually had one . '' Jacob said .  
'' Yeah, I do . ''  
'' Awesome '' he smiled .  
'' So, hum … Who's driving ? Since none of us is old enough '' Embry asked .  
_**What ? Oh …**_

**A/N: Alright, I might be pushing my limits on this one but... 20 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAP, LOVES 3 THANK YOU**

**ALERT ! CHECK OUT THIS VLOG, I LAUGHED MY ASS OFF WITH THIS : watch?v=QBvVvPGTfrc**


End file.
